magi_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Magi OC Wikia:Seraphine
"aladdin .... actually .... i'am not a one of your kind .." -seraphine to aladdin during the magnostadt arc and her identity revelation Seraphine 'is the younger daughter of illah and the younger sister of the black goddess zeref , she was the princess of the sacred palace until solomon released her with her sister from their den and told them that they were shackled from the world and that hits her , because of that she became rebel , her first appearance was she was floating towards the kouga village , later she met aladdin and befriends with him and later of the manga she knew he was the son of king solomon the one who frees her and promise to protect him ,later in the final arc it is revealed that she splits up with aladdin and morgiana who secluded themselves , but her disappearance last longer than the two , but she mysteriously appears behind alibaba saluja during the reunion in the kou empire . 'Appearance seraphine had a dark chocolate eyes with dark brown hair in twin braid hair , she wears a dark blue dress and even barefoot, in the magnostadt arc when awakens her true powers her eye color changes galaxy like one and her hair was pinkish red with purple on the edge revealing her true identity of being a divine royalty. in the final arc she became a young teen and wears a similarity dress of sheba and a golden staff with feathers around it , her hair was still the same and so as her eyes. Personality seraphine is an innocent , cheerful and airhead but full of detemination to seek the world and always wanted to go on adventures making as an extrovert person, but she also possess a motherly heart and she easily got affected by agony and grief or when everyone fights because of some misunderstandings or sacrifices for her sake , she even cries when it hits her so badly , she is also smart when it comes to magic , histories and agriculutural status , she maybe tiny she also possess a small of an adult like act , in the final arc arba states that she had grown so fast and her mind became more of an adult , when she argues with sinbad about returning to her father , she seems to have manifest a new personality , gazing sinbad with a deadshot eyes and even turns her eyes into rage red she tolds him that she is no longer the little innocent one and she is free from that monster's grasp, it is also revealed that she has a love interest on aladdin and mit made her flustered causing everyone to tease her about and she is even craves food which aladdin forces during the maharagan . History seraphine was born second of her older sister by illah's magoi in her home the sacred palace , the two sisters wasnt able to go outside unless theyre will had grown even though it was elder david's plan in the first place , she spend reading books which causes to grown her will and wisdom until both her and her sister was freed by solomon and told them that they were shackled from the free world , he takes them to the world , seperately . Abilities as one of the gods , she manifest celestial pure powers unlike her sister who controls the darkness. during the magnostadt arc she reveals her powers and that her deity powers can overcome the war and the medium , her powers gives more magoi and recreates the destroyed areas , and gives interest to the black spot , and that is why her powers are very important in the eyes of al thamen and david . Borg ''' yes, she can also summon her borg and that didnt even bother the rukh , she specializes in this form but takes this as a disguised human . '''Water magic she sepcializes this magic due to yamraiha's teachings shallal raqi : '''she can produce this magic , this magic combines heat and water that can heat the opponent's body this is because of yamraiha . '''teleportatin magic : '''this shows that she was taught by aladdin during the final arc in the kou empire . '''eaks waltarjie (reverse and rewind) : '''when yamraiha first saw this magic she states that this the most dangerous magic that she had seen , this was the first creation of seraphine's magic , you commanded your whole rukh to reverse or rewind anything but it only needs twenty magicians with the largest rukh that can use this power . '''dhakariat alddayie (memories of the lost) : '''she can review a person's past by using both her rukh and that person's rukh to connect both of their rukhs. '''Physical Abilities she possesses full strength but only average . she was taught by aladdin on sword fighting and body building this leaves her already tired . Relationships illah : it seems their relationship between daughter and father are still blurry , but still she shows some affection on him . zeref celestia marvillius : her older sister , first they were love and hate relationship until she felt guilty and the two decided to make their relationship a bit okay , but they secretly shows sibling love to each other . aladdin : alibaba commented that she was the future wife of aladdin during he's death he saw aladdin and seraphine with their child , their relationship was friendship and then lovey dovey one , but they were easily embarrassed and avoids eye contact but still talking normal to each other alibaba ''': their bond was full of humor and was friendship type . '''morgiana : their bond was sisterly one , but it seems morgiana became overprotected sibling type when she learns from alibaba that she was the future wife for aladdin and even gives her advices about being a wife . hakuryuu ren : '''their relationship seems also sibling like , when she adressed him as a big brother mad him blush but he became off when he learns her true identity . '''hakuei ren : their bond was a mother and daughter one , but it gets stronger when hakuei learns her true identity and even comforts her. sinbad ': same as aladdin ,but her trust to him was cut off after knowing also he's true idenity '''yamraiha : '''it seems the two had hard to approached bond , but later on they get well as mother and daughter type. '''yunan :'father and daughter like one when their first meeting duriong the magnostadt arc . '''Trivia * her name means in hebrew are " burning ones" . * her hobbies during her captivity in the sacred palace are reading some old books . * she likes to sew dolls , reading and making some new magic spells * her favorite fruits are apples and strawberry * in the final arc she confesses her love for aladdin . * she likes to play with little children * she is a heavy sleeper and snors cutely * she hates pineapple and carrots * she secretly felt disgusted on sinbad's drunken attitude * she wanted to upgrade her fashion (because of kouha)